


Get Real Get Right (Fuckin Right)

by sophiahelix



Category: Riveyonce Cuoknowles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: Sufjan Stevens: how much do you know about the rapper drakeAnnie Clark: He seems niceSufjan Stevens: okAnnie Clark: Why?Sufjan Stevens: no reasonSufjan Stevens: I just found this weird blog Annie Clark: About Drake?Sufjan Stevens: kind of





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beachdeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachdeath/gifts).



> A hasty Treat! Hope you enjoy

_Sufjan Stevens:_ how much do you know about the rapper drake

 _Annie Clark:_ He seems nice

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ ok

 _Annie Clark:_ Why?

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ no reason

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ I just found this weird blog 

_Annie Clark:_ About Drake?

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ kind of

*****

Sufjan keeps scrolling back. It's a joke, he gets that. He's pretty used to people goofing around on him, and he doesn't look himself up online much. This is just... _weird_. Somebody's made up this whole world and storyline, with prom dates and a baby, and he'd just write it off and laugh except 

_how did they know_

He's always felt like an artist needed to keep more secrets than tell them. He's in all his own songs but there's a veil over them too, different names and different places, telling stories as much as confessions. He's been writing for years and pulled a lot out of himself, old deep feelings layered into his work, and sometimes you need a little new inspiration.

Sometimes you fixate on a rap artist from Canada you're never, ever going to meet.

He's kept his relationships to himself. Being famous is weird, and it doesn't make dating easy. The travel, the fans, being in his own head. Putting his relationships into his work was fine when he was younger, but he's burned through most of that material too. Everything is a story now, so maybe it made sense to make his love life into one too.

He's not like, a Drake _fan_. He's listened to a lot of his old work, and it's fresh and creative, different than he expected. He gets why the guy is a big deal. He likes the sweaters. He likes the public persona. It's a crush, maybe. That's all it is.

But now he's reading someone's satire of him proposing to his totally secret crush at the top of the CN Tower and it's. Weird. Weirder even than being famous.

He texts Annie again.

*****

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ I've been listening to him a lot lately

 _Annie Clark:_ Drake

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ yeah

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ I like his older stuff, better than the newer mistakes 

_Annie Clark:_ You mean mixtapes?

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ I said what I said

*****

He's not going to try to meet Drake. That would be weird. He keeps watching the "Hotline Bling" video. He still really likes those sweaters. 

He keeps reading the weird blog. The fictional versions of him and Drake battle an evil fictional Taylor Swift. It's pretty funny. It's still weird.

In August whoever writes it asks for people to contribute mashup tracks to a mixtape. Sufjan kind of hates mashups but he can't help wondering what it'll sound like, him and Drake. Their voices are so different, and their rhythms. He decides he won't listen to it. 

In October the mashup albums drops.

*****

 _Annie Clark:_ Oh my god someone linked me to your weird blog

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ my weird blog?

 _Annie Clark:_ That thing about Drake. Uh YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU'RE IN IT

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ I mean only a little

 _Annie Clark:_ You're like, MARRIED

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ fictionally

 _Annie Clark:_ WITH A BABY

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ in fiction

 _Annie Clark:_ It's cute. I didn't even know you knew him.

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ well, I don't 

_Annie Clark:_ YOU GUYS SHOULD MEET UP

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ why?

 _Annie Clark:_ Because of the mixtape! 

_Sufjan Stevens:_ oh is it good

 _Annie Clark:_ You haven't listened??

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ ....I've been really busy

 _Annie Clark:_ You should listen

*****

He listens to the stupid mixtape. It's fine. It's good. It's weird. He's heard mashups of himself before. This is different.

(It's not a stupid mixtape, he listens to it all the time, and it makes him feel...things.)

Someone from the label calls about tweeting it out. He says fine. One of his press people starts sending him clips from a bunch of sites about the album, because apparently the election has ground everyone down enough that something funny and different like this is big news. 

A few of the article writers actually bother to read the blog, and he cringes at their tone. They don't really get it, whatever the anonymous blogger is laying down. They think the whole joke is just them, Sufjan and Drake, two wildly different artists with nothing in common, with a sideline of "haha no homo." It kind of sucks.

Nobody calls and asks him for a quote, which is good. He wonders if they call Drake. Probably. 

(He listens to the mixtape over and over, all the time.)

*****

 _Annie Clark:_ So have you called Drake's people yet?

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ no

 _Anne Clark_ Awww come on. Maybe you guys are playing the same festival or something next year

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ I doubt it

 _Annie Clark:_ Do a charity thing or something. It would be cute. 

_Sufjan Stevens:_ that's a great reason to do a charity event

 _Annie Clark:_ Come on, it would make your fans so happy

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ you mean the blog fans 

_Annie Clark:_ Just think about it

*****

They meet at a charity event. Nobody arranges it. Sufjan's nursing a La Croix in the corner and suddenly there's Drake, standing at the other end of the bar, looking at his phone.

Of course he's looking at his phone. If Sufjan had ever imagined this, once or a hundred times, Drake would definitely have been looking at his phone.

He's not going to go over there, except he does.

"Hey," Sufjan says.

Drake glances up. Nods. Looks at his phone again.

"I'm Sufjan Stevens," Sufjan says, feeling like a fucking idiot.

"OK," Drake says. "Oh. Wait. My agent sent me something about you."

"The mixtape?"

"Yeah. Like, a mashup you did?"

"I didn't do it, the internet did."

"Oh," Drake says. "Cool."

"Yeah," Sufjan says. "It is."

"Well, call my people, Sufjan," Drake says. "Maybe we can do a thing together."

He looks back at his phone, and Sufjan stands there for a stupid second before realizing that's his cue. 

"Yeah, maybe I will," he says, and walks away.

*****

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ I met Drake

 _Annie Clark:_ Finally

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ we might do a thing together

 _Annie Clark:_ Oh really

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ yeah

 _Annie Clark:_ Was he nice?

 _Sufjan Stevens:_ not really


End file.
